Las espinas de la rosa
by akaeve
Summary: The missing tag, to Rule #51, what if...Gibbs had been wrong to do what he did.
1. Chapter 1

Las espinas de la rosa

(The Roses's Thorns)

**Prologue**

Paloma Reynosa , head of the Reynosa drug cartel. Over the years, her late husband's cartel had infiltrated into the heart of US Military. Through her contacts with other drug cartels and with the help of her brother Alejandro Rivera, a Mexican Justice official, she had learned from one Colonel Bell, who had in fact killed her father. Bell wanted revenge, did Paloma? "Why" she had asked.

"Gibbs sent me to rot here in Mexico. I want to see revenge. I have men who will help. Do you want to see the man who murdered your father, Pedro Fernandez, dead?"

"Maybe not dead, but I would like his life to be unbearable. I would like to have control over him. He could be useful for my trail from here to Canada." She had replied.

"I will bring you Gibbs on a silver plate, not like John the Baptist, the head but ….." Bell had replied.

"Have you enough evidence to convict Gibbs? Or do I have to force a confession out of him?" Paloma questioned.

"Let's say we target his people, those he loved and loves. Those, who are closest to him, I will start the ball rolling. I will ask Lieutenant Jason Paul Dean, to make the first move. I suggest you get your brother to use his position to reopen the murder. Call it a forensic exercise for your people. There is a woman Abby Scuito who is close to Gibbs, and she is good at what she does. Use your brother's charms to get her to come here." Bell replied smiling.

-oOo-

_Flashbacks_

"_Boss, body appears to be of Special Agent Lara Macy." Tim said looking down at the report in his hand._

"_Gibbs, the finger is Franks." Abby said quietly._

"_Gibbs I know who killed Hernandez. What do you want me to do?"_

"_Whatever you think right."_

"_Mike please no." as he looked down at the corpse beheaded._

"_Not Franks…. Bell," the voice had said, the gun metal on Gibbs neck._

-oOo-

Paloma had always wanted the truth. To find the man who had killed her father, no murdered him. It hadn't mattered that her father had killed people. It didn't matter to her, that her father had killed a mother and daughter, innocents. What did matter to her was revenge. No, she needed to avenge her father's death. Paloma had often wondered what Kelly would have looked like. They were roughly the same age. Their backgrounds? None, but both fathers were killers. Gibbs a marine sniper, her father drugs, but she was well off thanks to her father and her now dead husband. They had found out so much about Gibbs, her brother and her. They even had his bullet, his snipers bullet, they just needed conformation.

She watched as the driver drove the car to her hacienda. The passenger…..she did not want him dead, she wanted him to work for her…she had to persuade him…...She watched as the car drew to a standstill and Dean opened the car door, the gun pointed at Gibbs heart. She smiled as Gibbs stepped onto the gravel

"Buenos Dias Agent Gibbs, may I welcome you to my home. I apologise for the way I had to invite you here to my home. I would have liked it to be in a more amicable situation, but I hope your surroundings will be more amiable. Now let me show you to your rooms….no your suite. I have fresh clothes laid out in your room, and…trust me Jethro, I know more about you than you think. But Dean," as she looked at the Lieutenant, "Please do not antagonise my house guest anymore, so if you would care to follow me," now turning and looking into the tired blue eyes of Gibbs," I will show you to your suite. I hope you will not do anything stupid, but the dogs and my guards have not had a good run-out in days, and they are getting trigger happy." now turning and cocking her finger, indicating that Gibbs follow her.

Gibbs wondered just what was on her mind, and just what she wanted.

-oOo-

Gibbs showered and changed. He was impressed just how much detail Paloma had gone to. He wondered if she had been through his wardrobe, then he remembered Ms Hart….he smiled. He should have cottoned earlier to her. He looked out over the garden…the evening sun bringing the colours out. The rose garden in the distance. He turned, walked to the door and opened. The guard or was he a sentry stood to attention. Gibbs smiled at this man erect and staring straight ahead. Only trouble was the gun. The rifle loose, but ready. He shut the door and began to walk down the corridor to the stairs the guard following.

As he reached the bottom of the stair he could hear voices, raised. He heard them arguing.

"How can you entertain, no give house room, to this man? Don't you remember he murdered our father?" Alejandro shouted.

"I know Alejandro….he got his revenge, and we will have ours, we will get our pound of flesh. I do not intent to kill Gibbs….yet" she replied looking her brother in the eyes, "I want him to….."as she now say the figure standing in the door frame, "Jethro," she now said, standing aside smiling, "You know my brother?"

"I didn't know he was until now. I now realise, why he so wanted Abby to come to Mexico." as he walked fully into the room.

Alejandro turned and pulled a gun from his pocket, "I should shoot you now," the gun, quivering in his shaking hand.

"I've killed men and women. You want justice? Revenge? Then pull the trigger…see how it feels. I never lost sleep over your father." Gibbs shouted, his eyes glaring.

Alejandro slowly lowered the gun to his side, turned and faced his sister, before handing her the gun. Gibbs saw the shoulders of the man shake as he walked away.

"I am sorry Senor Gibbs. Please sit and I will pour you a drink before dinner." as she laid the gun on the table, "Scotch? It is the best. Macallan. I believe your Dr Mallard drinks it." Paloma replied handing Gibbs a good measure of the amber liquid, smiling.

Gibbs now knew that Duks was on her hit list, but how could he warn him.

"I hope you like spicy Mexican food Jethro….I have plenty beer too. I hope you don't mind but I love Tennesse Williams, and to quote from his works _"We are all sentenced to solitary confinement within our own skins for life" _so will you join me in a screening of one of his plays made into a film. I thought _"Sweet Bird of Youth" _not the 1962 version with Paul Newman, but the 1989 television version, with Elizabeth Taylor, it has a young unknown actor in it. "

A maid entered the room, "Ma'am dinner is served."

Paloma rose, and placed her glass on the table, she indicated to Gibbs. Standing he waited. She took his arm, smiling, she looked at him "Shall we." As she guided him out the room to dinner.

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2

As Gibbs lay on the top of the bed, the window open, listening to the sounds of the night. The insects and the animals, he wondered if there was the possibility of escape. Paloma had threatened him, when they had finished watching the film, "Escape and I will do the same to you, so it won't be a finger sent to Ms Scuito." He knew there was a guard outside the door, but it was not locked. Gibbs raised himself from the bed and wandered over to window. He looked along the walls, the watch tower with the spot beams, trawling the grounds and horizon, was it for him escaping or for other cartel gangs who might attack. He didn't know. He didn't care , he was tired, for once, in his life he could say relaxed tired. He returned to the bed and pulling the sheet over his body, fell into a deep sleep.

-oOo-

The next morning saw Gibbs wake with a start, did he dream last night or was it really happening, he heard shouting from the courtyard.

"No do not do that, put it there, I will not have you move my plants without permission, and when will you be pruning the roses?"

Gibbs got up, it felt strange wearing the pyjama bottoms, and walked to the window. He saw Paloma waving her arms about, and he gathered the man was the gardener. His presence must have caught her eye or else she was looking up to see if and when he would rise. She waved and smiled, "Buenos días, Jethro, espero que hayas dormido bien?" she shouted up at him.

"Sí, gracias." He replied, returning the wave, and the smile, he suddenly realised, how he must look. But looking down at the garden and the sunshine he didn't care.

"Jethro, coffee on the terrace," Paloma shouted or was it ordered, he nodded, turned and went to dress.

He arrived on the terrace, dressed and refreshed, Paloma was sitting looking out over the gardens, sipping the coffee. She lauged when he sat down "Glad you put the chinos on, the jeans are a bit heavy, and Gibbs," now looking at his feet, "Glad you decided to go commando with them. Socks are so constricting, and the Jesus sandals suit you. Now coffee," as she poured out a cup," And would you like something to eat? I have croissants and waffles." She asked now looking like a small child lost.

"Coffee would be fine, but if you have a croissant to hand, yes." Gibbs replied, looking at the woman in a different light. This was not the hard woman he expected to find.

"Maria, breakfast for my friend." She ordered the maid.

"Si, senora." As Maria turned, to go.

"So, Paloma, what have you pencilled me in for today?" Gibbs asked draining the dregs of his coffee.

"I thought you might like horse riding across the hills, or maybe a spot of gardening. Gibbs I have business to attend to," now rising and turning to go, "If you go horse riding you will have an armed escort. And if you stay in the garden, the guards on the roof will be watching your every move." Paloma finished saying.

"I'll stay in the house and gardens if I may?" as he saw Maria return with fresh coffee and croissants.

"Good, now I must go." As she bent over, and kissed Gibbs' head. Gibbs felt his heart jump. Paloma smiled.

-oOo-

It was late in the afternoon when Paloma returned. She found Gibbs on his hands and knees plucking weeds from the soil.

"You know Paloma, weeds are only flowers growing in the wrong place. Do you have a wild life garden or do you just discard things that are unnecessary?" he asked of the woman.

"I discard things that are not of use to me. Like Bell. He was becoming irritable, and he was past any use to me. I had all the information I need. You Gibbs are going to need a lot of persuasion I think." She answered, now kneeling beside him, "But come I want to show you my roses. They may have thorns, but it is to protect themselves, but the flowers are beautiful."

They walked arm in arm, well Paloma had her arm thro Gibbs', holding him tight, and close enough for him not to try and escape. He looked up at the wall, yes the guard had a fire arm aimed on him.

"Paloma, what do you want?" Gibbs asked pulling himself free and placing his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Cruel men," Paloma started to say," Consider themselves paragons of frankness. I am not cruel. I want you to stay here and help me."

"And if I don't?" Jethro replied.

"I will kill your friends and finally your father. I have already killed Agent Macy, Ms Scuito, will be easy, and your Dr Mallard, so simply done." She replied breaking free and walking to the rose garden. Turning back she shouted, "Life is an unanswered question, but let's still believe in the dignity and importance of the question."

Gibbs waited for a moment and then ran to her side. "Paloma, wait. I will help you"

"Why?" she now questioned looking to him again.

"To quote more Williams, The future is called 'perhaps,' which is the only possible thing to call the future. And the important thing is not to allow that to scare you."

"And if you fail me Gibbs, funerals are pretty compared to death. Funerals are quiet, but deaths not always. To quote more. But come now the rose garden." She answered taking Gibbs arm and dragging him to the garde.

-oOo-

They sat in silence after dinner. They had had a long talk. Yes Gibbs would help her, but only if she promised not to hurt anymore of his friends. _Caged birds accept each other but flight is what they long for._

"I have arranged a package for you to take to Washington. My brother will be waiting for you." She now added, sipping her wine.

"Dean, where will he be in all this?" Gibbs answered.

"It has been arranged that you will be returning home, well Washington with the bodies of Bell and some of Dean's mercenaries. I trust this is to your liking. So now I must ask you this," as she produced a box from under her chair," Will you taste the candy? And will you take some back to Abigail , and your Director. I told Alejandro you would deliver him some too."

"You have this all arranged don't you?" Gibbs now replied.

"I need to see just how you get through the customs, but then you would probably use a diplomatic bag." Paloma finished.

-oOo-

The next morning saw Gibbs dressed in what he had arrived in, except the clothes were clean. He sat on the terrace looking out over gardens, it had been peaceful here. He didn't know, or should that be remember when he last felt relaxed and secure. He knew he shouldn't be like this. Maybe he was getting old. Maybe he saw Paloma differently. Maybe….his thoughts broken by her perfume, the hand on his shoulder, and then the kiss on his head. He instinctively placed his hand over hers.

They watched as the car approached the front door, Dean driving.

"Time to go, Jethro. Thank you for company, we must do it again sometime." As she took her hand from under his.

Gibbs stood and looked at her, "Thank you. I owe you."

"You certainly do, and we'll see if you keep your side of the bargain. Remember your family, your team." She replied, now watching as Gibbs turned and walked down the terrace steps and to the waiting car.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs sat in the Directors office. He felt depressed, no elated. No, he didn't know how he felt. He wanted to go back to Mexico. He wanted the life he had before. He wanted to be in command again. He wanted….

"Gibbs," as the Director walked in the door and slammed it shut, "You are walking on very thin ice, egg shells even. You have crossed the line….."

"Good Leon, any more Idioms. As I really am, dog tired." Gibbs smiled back.

"Gibbs, she is the daughter of your own child's murderer." Vance shouted.

"Leon, it doesn't matter…..she is a child lost. I feel responsible for her loss. I was the one who left her an orphan."

"Did her father not leave you with a void in your life?" Vance now asked.

"He did, but now I feel, after my involuntary stay, or should I say induced stay. I feel…no she showed me a friendship, a belonging, a family life I had forgotten about." Jethro now answered quietly.

"Agent Gibbs, may I remind you that you are a Federal Agent, and if you continue this behavior I will have to re-evaluate your position within the department. So may I suggest you talk to your friend and colleague Dr Mallard before I have committed to St. Elizabeth's Hospital, for the mentally ill." Director Vance finished saying, now looking Gibbs fully in the eye, "You have 3 months Agent Gibbs, 3 months or I have your badge."

-oOo-

"Duks, I felt I had found love. I had a purpose. I wanted to protect her." Jethro said to his friend, Dr Mallard.

"Jethro have you heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"I know what it is. I just can't believe I was drawn into it." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, your supressed memory, your urge to protect…to have a family again. May I suggest that you go and spend some time with your father…if you can stomach that, "Dr Mallard quietly said placing his hand on Gibbs' shoulder, "Or I 'm afraid the Director might just carry out his threat."

"Duks, my father brought his girlfriend to my family's funeral." Jethro replied, tears in his eyes.

"Do you not think, he has regretted his action all these years. Jethro he is the only family you have, you are the only family he now has left. Take it from an old man who has many regrets in his life…..you still have family to protect…..even the team."

"Duks, we are all your family." Gibbs whispered.

"I know Jethro, as are the team yours, so tell the Director you are having a break. Tell you what I have relatives, in a small east coast village not far from Edinburgh, you could go there. They are a good Christian family."

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," as he placed his head in his hands and began to cry.

-oOo-

So it happened that Gibbs arrived in Edinburgh one warm day in May. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing. He didn't know why he had agreed to stay with this family. He wasn't religious…..

"Agent Gibbs?" he heard a voice say, looking into the brown eyes of a tall woman, "Chloë Armstrong, Donnie sent me a photie. Here let me take your bag. Good flight?" she appeared to say in one breathe, he was too tired to speak.

They walked to the carpark and Chloë put the case in the boot, Gibbs got in and belted up. They drove in silence, Jethro watching the fields go by, and then the River Forth and the magnificent Rail Bridge, "Victorian engineering, could never do that now." The driver said. Some 45minutes later they arrived in a small village. The roads narrowing, as they turned down what Gibbs could only call a lane, until they reached the shore front. Gibbs gave a sound, an intake of breath, the beach, the tiny harbour, the boats bobbing in the waves, the sea as blue as his eyes. Chloë parked the car outside a bungalow.

"Welcome to our home Agent Gibbs, my husband maybe sometime, I'm afraid, he is conducting a funeral, but I'll show you to your room and then you can relax in the conservatory and watch the Forth. Children?" as she appeared to read his mind, "Gus is on a gap year somewhere in Australia, and Vikki, university." As she opened the door, Jethro followed.

His room overlooked the harbour, definitely a boy's room, model airfix aircraft lay on shelves, as did model boats. Gibbs unpacked, and decided to take a shower. An en-suite, how modern. Refreshed he opened the bedroom door and heard voices.

"Aye, he'll be fine. He's tired, and I don't want you going all holy holy on our guest, Andy, he's a stranger in our land and our home, give him space. Let him find his way."

"Aye Chloë, I will try, but once a minister always a minister." He heard Andy reply.

His presence must have been felt or was it the cleanliness of his body, but Andy appeared from the kitchen, "Jethro, Andrew Armstrong, but call me Andy." Offering Gibbs a hand," Now come and join me in the conservatory for a little dram, I could do with some news of Donnie." As he led Gibbs to the room, Chloë just shook her head, and carried on preparing dinner.

The dining room was bright and airy, dinner light but filling. Fish pie, and then cheese, for dessert. They took coffee in the conservatory.

"Donnie tells me you are a carpenter. Jesus was the son of carpenter….." Andy started to say.

"Andy, I warned you," Chloë laughed, "What my husband is trying to say is, we have a small boat building yard down by the harbour. Good old fashioned clinker wooden boats. Dr Mallard said you had built a wooden boat. I know they are always looking for help."

Gibbs acknowledged, but the sea air, the journey and the good wine and whisky was taking its toll. He said his goodnights and turned in. He lay in the bed, the sound of the sea lapping against the rocks, the effects of the drink making him sway. He fell asleep in the arms of a mermaid.

-oOo-

Next morning Jethro woke with a jolt, he had slept soundly. Where was he again? The smell of freshly ground coffee wafted through the air, a woman singing along to the radio. He rose, showered and went in search of the coffee.

"Morning Jethro, I trust you slept well?" Chloë said, "I'm sorry to pounce this on you so soon into your arrival, but Andy has a wedding this afternoon, and as his wife I'm invited. So what I am saying is can you fend for yourself? There is a nice restaurant at the top of the road, couple of pubs or if you like fish the restaurant at the point," as she pointed to a white building at the end of a cliff walk," is always good. The boat yard is down by the harbour. And here is your door key." As she handed Gibbs a key. "We won't be late. The service is at 2.30 up at St Fillians, and then the reception. So should be back by 5.00. Hey you could always walk round that way and see the little church….if you want. But I'm being bossy. Help yourself to whatever you want. Oh yes, towels are in the cupboard at the bottom of the corridor, put your dirty one in and take new whenever you want. I usually change the bedding on a Thursday, so either I'll strip and remake or you can put your dirty outside your room and do yourself." Chloë finished as she saw a smile on Gibbs face.

"Yes mom, or shall I say Ma'am." As he got a slap on the arm, from her.

-oOo-

Gibbs locked the house and walked down to the harbour, it was beautiful. He saw people on the boats, and he sighed. The boat yard, the sound of sawing broke his thoughts and he wandered in the direction of the noise. The gate open he wandered in, two men were planning the keel.

"Can I help you?" a guy said walking from behind the steam oven.

"Sorry I'm staying with the Minister, I'm from Washington." Gibbs offered.

"Aye, Andy said you might drop by, want to help? I could do with a hand stretching this plank."

Gibbs smiled he had been accepted.

This was how the month progressed. June, and the regatta. Gibbs was helping the juniors and had even his own following for the team. Independence Day the village held a special party for their now established guest. Gibbs tried not to become too attached, but this was different. He was getting his brain back. All was well until that day, Bastille Day 14th July….

"_Gibbs two of my department have had "Day of the dead dolls." Ms Scuito and Dr Mallard." He heard Leon say._

"_Leroy…..you know a girl by the name of Paloma… She hell knows you and wondered where you were?"_

That evening over dinner Gibbs broached the subject.

"Andy, I've had a call."

"Jethro, God works in mysterious ways…" as Andy laughed.

"No." Gibbs replied, "Two of my team have had death threats and Paloma visited my father."

"I know…. Donnie called. Go do what you have to do. As a man of the cloth I condone murder and violence. I know what happened to your family, but go do what you have to do. Go, protect your team. The village have taken you to their hearts. All faiths will pray. One thing Jethro, "Sometimes you're wrong". An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, it doesn't work. We all do what we think is right at the time. We never think of the outcome, no matter how many years pass. Turn the other cheek maybe best. But Gibbs, I have sermoned enough, trust your instinct. Trust your gut. Do what you feel and know best."


	4. Chapter 4

**Washington DC**

3 months after Gibbs had left for another Hiatus, he walked confidently back into the bullpen. Refreshed, focused.

"Boss?" DiNozzo quizzed, surprised.

"DiNozzo out my desk and off my chair." He shouted as Tony stood, "Thought you were going to take my place again?"

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Was when I stepped off the plane, and yes you're looking good too. Tim, what you got on Paloma in my absence?" he now asked McGee.

"Agent Gibbs, my office now." He heard Vance shout from the top of the stair. Gibbs smiled the Gibbs smile and shook his head.

"Yeh, welcome home, to you too Director." As he headed, up the stairs, two at a time.

"Leon?" as he shut the door behind himself.

"I said 3 months." Vance shouted.

"And you got 3 months." As he dipped his head and smiled. "Hey, the dolls, Abbs, Duks and then, that visit to my dad. I found religion." Gibbs added raising his eyebrows.

"You didn't? Did you?" Vance now questioned.

"Nahh….but I did find a strange belonging," smiling seeing the look on the Directors face, "I found myself. So fill me in as they say in Scotland…..I need to know. Where is she?"

"Who? Paloma?" Vance replied.

"You on first name terms…that's what bothers me." As Gibbs' eye twitched.

"Touche" Leon replied.

"I just hope you ain't. Now I got a job to do…. Director." As he looked for a response from Leon. Getting none Jethro smiled, turned and left the room. He hoped the team, his team had something for him to work on.

-oOo-

"Dad, I need you here in DC, ASAP." Gibbs asked down the phone to his father. "No dad it is not an option, it's a request…..no it's an order. Paloma…."as he listened to Jackson, "Dad, she is not a nice girl, she's the daughter of your grand-daughter's murderer. Her father killed my family, and she is going to kill the last remaining family I have." Gibbs shouted,"….. Ok see you then." As he slammed his cell shut.

He turned as he heard the door creak, "Should get that oiled." Ms Hart said.

"Nah, only way I know I got intruders. So, what you want Allison?" he now asked.

"I got this." as she handed him the doll.

"Day of the dead doll, and there was me thinking you were already beyond the grave."

"Meaning?"

"You were always cold and calculating, but then again didn't take you as a Barbie collector…."

"I know what happened to Bell." She replied.

"Bully for you….."

"And Dean." Allison continued.

"You care?" Gibbs now questioned.

"Director Vance asked me how much I cared for you. I was to stop being manipulated. Did I have a brain of my own? I don't know. Then I found out Ms Reynosa, was disposing of all who were no longer of use. I can or if I died could have testified against her. This doll is proof that I could be next…." As the tears began to fall as she looked down at the doll.

Gibbs instinctively crossed over and held her close. He thought of Joanne. "I'll help…but only if you help yourself. Help me, I need to get Paloma, understand, as he pushed her back looking into her eyes. Allison nodded. "Good girl, you want a beer? Oh and you get the couch, as he walked to the kitchen.

-oOo-

The next morning saw Jackson arrive at Gibbs house. He had waited for Gibbs to open the door.

"Dad doors always open." He had replied.

"Not to me, it seems sometimes," Jack replied, now looking at Ms Hart smiling.

"Allison, my dad Jackson, Jack, Joanne Fielding's lawyer, yep Shannon's mom, so now introductions have taken place….and before you ask dad we ain't. Allison I called Ziva, she coming over to take you to a safe house….One thing I ask," he added, "Stay there….please."

"Thank you Mr Gibbs….Jethro." Allison now replied.

"Dad, you and I got to talk but not here."

-oOo-

They walked along the embankment. "Dad…Paloma?"

"Nice kid…..looked lost….she said you had helped her, were going to continue to help her. Why did you runaway?"

"Dad I got sucked into her world. Stockholm Syndrome, heard of it? Well she does it good." Gibbs answered back.

"So what, you going to do about it, son?" his father now asked quietly.

"Fancy some fishing? I know of a shack up north…." Gibbs now asked, looking over the River.

"Yep, that would be nice son. But I've a feeling that you may be expecting company. Who else knows we're going fishing?"

"I just have to fix with the Director, and I don't suppose you'd mind Mike coming along. He could do with the relaxation." as Gibbs got on his cell and called Vance, "And probably Paloma, and her brother. Could always get the BBQ going."

"Serious then? And we are actually the bait?" Jack questioned.

"Could say that. Now dinner." as they headed back to the car.

-oOo-

They arrived back, with provisions for the trip. The doll had been left on the mantelpiece.

"You know what this means son?" Jackson asked Gibbs.

"My team…. my family. Mike and even Allison, have been threatened. And when they're threatened then so am I. I signed a pact with the devil…..I agreed…never mind dad, get you gear together, we'll pick Mike up at the airport…." As he heard a sound from the kitchen, he turned.

"Already here, Probie. Think we should move out?" Franks replied.

-oOo-

The hunting lodge looked deserted as they drove up the dirt lane

The car stopped short, back from the lodge. The driver and passenger got out and looked down at the tyre marks, the older knelt, and touched the grooves.

"Fresh, Probie. I think we got the company." Franks said quietly.

"We walk. Dad….quietly out the car, we daren't take the vehicle." Gibbs now added.

The three men walked slowly up the lane. Gibbs, and Franks, guns poised. They saw a light in the lodge. No it was more a torch. A lone figure stood by one of the two cars, he was watching the torch light. Gibbs watched in horror as the shadowy figure raised the assault rifle and emptied the magazine into the building. Alejandro didn't see Gibbs approach as he, dropped to his knees, crying.

"I finished it Paloma….for you."

"Certainly did that." Mike replied, as Alejandro, turned and looked up.

"If you are standing here then who?" as he turned to look at the shattered, splintered glass, "Have I killed?"

"Let's go and see shall we?" Gibbs, as he helped Alejandro, to his feet and shoved him to the door.

As they slowly opened the door, Alejandro, saw the inert body of his sister lying on the floor, she smiled as she saw Gibbs approach, "They told you I was dead, didn't they my brother? Gibbs, don't look forward to the day you stop suffering, for when it comes, you'll know you're dead. Goodbye Alejandro." As she closed her eyes, for, the last time. Gibbs cuffed Alejandro.

**NCIS HQ**

The team were discussing the final moments. Alejandro, he was going to spend a long time coming to terms with his actions. The rose's thorns touched many. The Reynosa drug cartel had been halted. No it would absorb into others. But as far as Gibbs and Mike were concerned, Mexico was over.

"Boss?" Tony asked, "Rule #51? Sometimes you're wrong."

"Yes Alejandro was. Maybe if I had turned the other cheek 20years ago, things would have turned out differently. But I went for an eye for an eye, and look at Mike's hand, my father's shop."

"You going all holy, holy Gibbs?" Vance enquired.

"Nope Leon, I respected Shannon's faith, I did what I did for her. My time with Duks family made me realise how cynical I had become. Now if you don't mind, I need to help my father rebuild his livelihood. You know where I'll be with family." As he turned and walked to the elevator. As the door opened and he got in, he looked at the team and thought, "We can't always say what we want to do." as the door shut.

The End


End file.
